This invention relates to an elastic buckle construction, particularly to an elastic buckle of simplified construction.
A known elastic buckle used for fastening things is typically comprised of, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a buckle body 11 and a base 12. The body 11 before it is assembled has a bottom end formed into a projecting rod 111 of uniform diameter, and it is incorporated with an engaging member 112 formed by bending which posesses a measure of elasticity. The top end of the base 12 is provided with a throughhole 121 of greater inside diameter. In assembly, the projecting rod 111 of the body 11 is threaded through the throughole 121, and the bottom end of the rod 111 is then deformed by press working so that its radius is greater than that of the throughhole, thereby coupling the body 11 and the base 12 to form a complete buckle 10 in which the body 11 is freely rotatable. When it is in use, one may depress the engaging member 112 and make the body 11 to hook a semicircle-shaped member A (it is a known element and therefore is not detailed herein), as shown in FIG. 2. Then the fastening member 112 is allowed to spring back to abut against one end of the body 11. The above elastic buckle 10 is a known construction, but it is necessary to fabricate it by press working which complicates manufacturing, and furthermore, the formation of the fastening member 112 by bending involves an additional processing step. To this end, the inventor has attempted to make an improvement to simplify the manufacture.